


Happy as the Sun... or so

by KizunaNoMonogatari



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizunaNoMonogatari/pseuds/KizunaNoMonogatari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Misaki's birthday. He has the chance to spend the day with all the person he loves : his friends, his family and Saruhiko. However 'fate' has decided he should face some difficulties on his day. <br/>Or when fate takes the familiar form of a certain dark haired jerk with glasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy as the Sun... or so

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic for Yata ~ It was supposed to be short ... but my brain seemed to decide otherwise.   
> So Yata's family appears there. I gave a name to Misaki's mother because I was annoyed to always refer to her as Yata's mom. Hope it won't bother ^^.   
> For the Sarumis ... they're the usuals dorks.

He swore he would stab the next person who would came and interrupt him. It was not like Fushimi had time to waste time today. Actually he wasn't even working. But the 'project' he was working on necessitated to be where Misaki wouldn't come... So he couldn't stay at home for obvious reasons, cyber cafe would have been annoying – not that he wasn't interrupted here too …

'' Damn it Hidaka I said not now …'' His eyebrows were twitching and Hidaka made a step back.

'' But – '' another death glare made him swallow his words. He left without another word. When his superior was giving him – or anybody else – running away was by far the best option. 

Saruhiko clicked his tongue, and look at the watch. He had one hour left. He bit his lower lips, it was tough but he could do it. He cursed himself wasting time on questioning his own skills instead of working. He was so concentrated on his task he never noticed his coworkers, coming from time to time to silently check if he was okay. 

He proudly smiled when done on time. He gave a look at the hour : 5:02 pm... okay almost on time. One minute late won't kill anyone. .. Well it won't annoy anyone but him … When Fushimi arrived in front of the Homra bar to pick up Misaki at 5:30 pm like planned, the latter wasn't there …

''What do you mean he left ?'' He was sure he could start a fight the minute Misaki'd appear. Kusanagi smiled at him, trying to ease things. 

'' He left early saying he wanted to take something he had left at home before you came.''

'' But I'm here and he is not...'' 

'' Don't worry I'm sure he'll be there soon.'' Saruhiko avoided his gaze. It made him uncomfortable, Kusanagi was the kind of person that was able to see right throught him. He mumbled a lame reply. 

''… 'm not worried'' 

The bartender was about to add something – ask him if he wanted a drink probably – but the door violently opened, revealing a very breathless Misaki. The skater only realize his boyfriend was there after a moment. And Saruhiko didn't like the expression he gave to him. Usually Misaki was – at least seemed to - happy to see him. 

'' Oh... Saru … you there …'' The swordsman clicked his tongue, there was something wrong. 

'' Nice to see you too Misaki ~'' 

'' That's not what I meant, I... just didn't expected you to be already... there'' Since when Misaki was avoiding him like that. Even when they cleared things out back then, even when they confessed to each other, even when they had sex for the first time, Misaki hadn't avoided his gaze in embarrassment like that. Right now he just looked like a child – which was kind of ironic considering what day it was – who did a terrible mistake. 

'' It's already 5:15pm, we're supposed to meet fifteen minutes ago. How didn't you expect me to be 'already' there ? …'' Fushimi wasn't sure but he could swore having heard the other swearing under his breath. '' If you don't want me to be there … just tell it I'll be waiting at home...'' His voice was flat though inside it pained him to no end. At least it had some effect on Yata, jumping on his feet and (finally) facing the dark haired man. 

'' Don't... it's not like that …''

'' So how it is ?'' 

'' Dammit Saruhiko, I really want you to be there, and not only because my mom would kill me if you didn't come in the end. And... fuck it's my birthday can't you be nicer ? '' Changing the topic how typical...

'' I'm nice ! I haven't called you an idiot yet … '' He stopped to wickedly grin at Misaki '' Oh … sorry seems I just did ~'' He had that false apologizing expression and Yata was sure he was about to slap him if : one they're not already late, second he wasn't at fault … but still Fushimi was an asshole. 

'' Bastard ! '' Nevertheless, at least, he could avoid the inevitable for the moment. Except …

'' That still don't tell me why you're late … '' 'shit' 

'' Or did wining one year burn what was left of your brain cells and you forgot how to tell what time is it ? '' ' double shit ' At that point Yata didn't even move. Fushimi sighed, before reaching toward the door. 

'' I'll be waiting outside... '' … That was the worst, now he had angered Saruhiko. He hated it... hurting the other. But he did... once again... like the biggest idiot this time. His throat was dry, so the words almost didn't leave his mouth. But it did, like a murmur. 

'' I lost it …'' He was ready for a scowl, being called an irresponsible, seeing Saru storming out and ignoring him for … who knows ? 

Fushimi stopped to look at him at least. 

'' What did you loose?'' He cursed the other for not reading throughout the lines for once, it would have prevent him from admitting it out loud.

'' The watch … I lost it … that why I wasn't there. I thought I forgot it at home, but I didn't and … since I have no means of knowing what time it was or contact you so I guess that's why …'' The words suddenly overflowed. He turned his head, he could challenge Saru's glance for whatever reason, even calling him the worst jerk of all the times looking him right in the eyes. But 'that' was too much. Himself couldn't believe it did lost his custom wristwatch PDA Saruhiko built him when they moved together in middle school. He treasured it ever since. Even when the other left for the blues and he was trying to convince himself he hated who-he-called-traitor, he never found the will to throw it away. Even keeping it hidden in a drawer. He felt like keeping it with him. And now, after everything... nothing. He had lost it. If he wasn't hardly refraining himself from it, he would cry right now. He'd look lame but fuck … ''I'm an idiot … sorry''   
… Silence ... it was heavy...

''That's it … ? Seriously Misaki all that ruckus for an object... '' Saruhiko looked annoyed but more for the reason he just stated that being mad at Misaki. However it didn't made him feel better.

'' Well excuse me for cherishing important things !'' He'd rather have the other being angry at him that being told he shouldn't give importance to it.   
'' It was old anyway …''

'' Sa – ''

'' Boys … I don't want to bother you '' Kusanagi cut him before he said more. '' But it's 5:30pm shouldn't you have already left ?'' He was cleaning a glass, and suddenly became even more serious '' also no fight in my bar ! '' 

Fushimi looked at his phone and went at the entrance ''let's go...''. Yata still seemed dissatisfied but followed the other silently anyway. Before he left the bar, Kusanagi whose tone was light anew smiled at Yata. 

'' Once again happy birthday Yata-chan '' The skater looked at him, shyly smiling. 

''Yea thanks Kusanagi-san.'' 

Today was his birthday. But since he noticed the 'disappearance' he wasn't in the mood for partying. He worried all the afternoon that Saru could be super mad at him. And that asshole just waved things off by a 'don't waste time on unnecessary things'. He didn't said it like that but that was what his reaction meant in the Fushimi language. Now the mood was totally ruined. And if it wasn't for his mom, he would have go home, slamming the door at his stupid jerk boyfriend. He kept fulminating internally during the ride till his family's place. 

''Would you stop whining for nothing... you're gonna age early if you keep frowning like that …''

'' Tch... Shut up .. now you care about unnecessary things ?'' Saruhiko rolled his eyes and chuclked. '' What's funny now ?!''

'' Nothing ~ Are you sure you don't de-age ? You act like a five year-old ~''

'' Fuck you …'' It was tense between them now... best birthday ever... Actually Saruhiko didn't even wished him so. 

Okay maybe he sent a text... text he didn't see since he had lost the fucking watch... Wait no … Saruhiko also could wish him normally so … so … it was the other fault not his... Yata sighed he was confusing himself. He crossed his arms, and remained silent till they arrived. 

Yata's mom was the one who answered first. Quickly followed by his siblings, happy to see their big brother. They saw each other more often now but it was like that every time. Megumi and Minoru acted like they haven't met for years. They raced to be the first to wish Misaki a happy birthday. They've grown up but to Misaki they'll still be his little brother and sister and they looked so cute it made his heart melt. Not forgetting his other 'problem' but at least they eased it. In the end he was glad he came. He hugged them, feeling a warmth feeling spreading in him. Fushimi had followed Haruka – Yata's mom - who asked him for some help.

''I'm glad you came too, Saruhiko-kun'' She smiled at him. He was still stunned how people of this family could be genuinely nice, in everything they did. It somehow made him uncomfortable. He wasn't used to it. But he also kinda liked it. 

'' Thanks … for the invitation.' He mumbled. 

'' Misaki looked bothered when you arrived ?'' She noticed fast, of course. 

'' It's nothing.... he just lost something'' It was hard not make a sentence without pronouncing 'idiot' but talking with her was like talking with Anna, he could be sharp but not mean. And inside he knew he couldn't call Misaki an idiot in front of his mother … so he kept it for himself. 

'' I see... Well I'm sure you'll be able to do something for him'' … That was unexpected – or maybe not - he was starting to believe it was a family trait. How could you genuinely believe in someone like that ? Haruka asked him to reach for something for her, he was about to do it when he felt a weight on his leg. Lowering his head to notice a tiny red mass attached to his leg. Megumi rose his head to catch Saruhiko's gaze. She had been faster. And soon Misaki and Minoru entered the kitchen too. Now they had hugged their brother enough, it was time to give his friend the same treatment. And again Fushimi was standing there letting them quarreling about who was going to hug him first. The image made Yata smiled. His boyfriend looking like a cornered cat surrounded by love. But when Saruhiko looked at him startled by the chuckle sound, he turned his eyes, not quite ready yet to affront him. But at least the tension had lessen.   
They ate simply around the same table. Misaki kinda scowled his mother for going easy on Saruhiko. She had made a special plate for him – without vegetables of course – unbelievable. But she reminded him that was her house and skipping the vegetables for once so everyone would enjoy the meal won't kill anyone. 

Yata kept enjoying the evening under the silent watch of his boyfriend. 

When it was time for the dessert, the two youngest, went wild, all excited. The cake brought by Haruka was fancier than expected, all glistering red with a skateboarder figure on it. It made Fushimi laugh. Getting a dark look from Misaki, hearing already that it looked like a child's cake. 

'' Thanks mom '' 

'' Happy birthday Misaki '' She softly smiled at him before giving him a hug. It felt nice and warm. Soon Megumi and Minoru joined them. Yata melted in it.   
Minoru was the first to hang him out something. 

'' Happy birthday big bro '' He looked away in no time. 

The redhead opened the nicely decorated envelop to discover custom coupons. He laughed. Minoru always did that. He thanked him. Megumi did a really nice drawing for him. While his mom handed him some money hidden in a nice card, he tried to refuse. But there's no wonder from who Misaki got his stubbornness. Haruka stood up, calling for Megumi and Minoru. She noticed someone was in retreat in the scene. When they asked why they had to go in the kitchen she only answered '' I think Saruhiko also wants to give his gift to Misaki.'' The statement made both Saruhiko and Misaki jolted. She winked at the dark haired boy. 

'' But I want to see Misaki's gift !'' whined Minoru. 

'' Later later, come on''

When they're left alone in the living room, the tension seemed to come back. Yata tried to engage the conversation

'' So – '' But was soon cut by the other putting a box on the table. Misaki quietly took it mumbling a 'thanks'. He couldn't stop throwing glances at Saruhiko who was faking not watching. He shrugged thinking it was probably his imagination. He opened the box wrapped in a nice white paper and red ribbon... And... and his heart stopped.   
Fushimi couldn't help to smile at the sight. The expression the other held was priceless. But when he rose his eyes to look at him he was the one left with a stopped heart. The soft warm look and smile made the sudden rush of emotion too strong. He had to stop it...

'' Don't tell me you're going to cry …'' … by being a jerk... '' that – '' whatever half mean thing he could have add died in his throat. 

'' Saruhiko you … !!'' Misaki had rushed to him, hugging and giving him a quick kiss. '' I want to fucking hit you, you fucking dickhead but ...but '' Here emotions. Becoming too strong. The redhead's voice started to crack. And tears were invading his eyes. 

'' Is that the Misaki's language for thank you'' Yata sniffed hitting the taller in the ribs softly. 

'' Fuck you …'' he chuckled. 

'' Ah ~ that's was a thank you ~'' 

'' I fucking hate you sometimes you know.'' Saruhiko only answered with a smile that made his heart explode. The swordsman reached for the box. Pulling out his 'gift'. Taking Yata's wrist in the same synced move. Though the delicate touch of his boyfriend's hand on his arm, Misaki felt an electric impulse going throughout him. He attentively watched Saruhiko attaching his watch at its (right) place. 

'' See I'm being nice, updating that thing for you, and look how I am thanked...'' Yata rolled his eyes at the false dramatic voice. 

'' But wait … how ?'' 

'' I'm actually surprised someone who spent half of his time with thugs didn't notice...''

'' You stole it from me ?'' 

'' When you was wearing it ~'' 

'' Wait … what.. when ?'' 

'' This morning when you left.''Fushimi shrugged like he just said he went to the combini to buy … whatever... Misaki replayed the scene in his head. It had been true that the other attitude was different, but he thought it was just part of the being-less-of-a-jerk-on-misaki-birthday plan. 

'' I knew your attitude was suspicious... you're usually grumpy... well more than usual... in the morning.'' Saruhiko ignored him. 

'' To be honest I'm surprised it was still working, it was so outdated and full of whatever things you stored in it … and before you yell let me tell you I just increased the storage capacity. But seriously you should sort it.'' Misaki wasn't really listening anymore, already playing with the new settings. '' You're such a child.''

'' Say that, but I'm still older than you !''

'' What a very adult way to answer... Also '' Saruhiko reached for the picture file, showing one old picture. '' Can you tell me why you still have that … mister adult ! '' Shining on the holographic screen, were the backup tickets Saruhiko gave him several years ago. Misaki blushed but didn't want to loose to the other. 

'' It's mine so I do whatever I want.'' closing the picture and crossing his arms. Silence fell once again but it was the usual calm one they're used to. 

'' I was surprised you still had them '' Saruhiko's voice was quiet, but it still made him jump. 

'' Every gift is precious.'' 

'' Even from a traitor ?'' 

'' We've talked enough about that...'' The redhead snuggled once again against the other's chest. 

'' Still you never used it …'' 

'' Because you still came without asking...'' The simple statement in Misaki's unusual calm voice made Saruhiko's eye widened. 

'' You're an idiot...'' Misaki ignored it giving another quick peck on Saruhiko lips. 

'' Thanks Saruhiko...'' The dark haired man mumbled a you're welcome trying to not blush – trying hard – adding an even more mumbled 'happy birthday' and here's the obvious blush. 

'' I love you Saruhiko…'' Fushimi pouted when have he lost the lead ? Misaki was always coming with that kind of declaration and he always lost to it.   
Another voice came from the kitchen. 

'' Misaki would you stop smooching Saruhiko so we can eat the cake. We're hungry there ! '' the skater was now the one blushing as hell, which was somehow satisfying. 

'' Mom ?!!'' His voice was cracking under the shock. 

'' What ? '' She sat, putting piece of cake in plates. ''It's not like I didn't know... well I should tell guess...'' Yata red as his hair was about to retort something.

''How …'' 

She sighed '' I should have recorded you blabbering about Saruhiko all evening when you came back from school'' Misaki wasn't sure he could blush more, but if it was possible he probably was   
doing it. Fushimi burst a laughter. '' Your crush was obvious too Saruhiko-kun'' this time it was Yata who laughed. Haruka smiled at them shaking his head, they still acted like children sometimes... 

*** 

They were doing the dishes silently. Yata's mom was on the phone with his step-dad, who was working away. 

'' Misaki, he wishes you a happy birthday'' 

'' Thanks him for me ! '' 

Then he was back on his task. It was his best birthday for years. He had the chance to spent it with all his friends, his family and Saruhiko. He also thought about Totsuka and Mikoto wishing they could have been there this afternoon. But for no reason it felt like they were. 

Fushimi's voice made him out of his thoughts. 

'' Oh now I think of it... There is another gift hidden in your pda. ''

'' Just reminding uuh ? Don't give me that crap ? Where it is ?'' 

'' I wouldn't have said hidden if I was going to tell you. '' Saruhiko was done with cleaning, while Misaki still had some plates to wipe. 

'' Eeh ? At least tell me what is it !! '' 

'' Tickets ~ '' 

'' Earlier you told me you thought it was stupid.''

'' I said it was stupid to keep them for so long if you wasn't going to use it. But this time I made sure you will ~ '' Misaki suddenly regretted he asked. Saruhiko looked at him with this smile and   
that look – THAT look – he felt the blush spreading from his cheek to his ears. But before he could retort something, the other was already leaving the room. 

'' Happy birthday Misaki ~''


End file.
